Technology and automation has been aggressively adopted nearly by everyone. Nowhere is this more prevalent than the use of mobile devices that include phones, tablets, and wearable devices. Business are very cognizant of this technology transformation and are providing technology to customers on a variety of diverse technology platforms to be highly available and accessible to customers 365 days a year and 25 hours a day regardless of the types of devices used by the customers.
However, being highly-available and ever-present requires a lot of software systems and hardware devices, which business must maintain and support, and which adds to business expense and support staff/contractors.
Moreover, when a customer begins interacting with a business system through one type of device, and then migrates to a different type of device, the business systems do not provide integration in any significant manner, which means an interaction that was initiated through one device usually most be restarted when the customer migrates to the different type of device. This is inconvenient and frustrating to the consumer and may result in a lost customer of the business or decreased loyalty for the customer to the business.
One issue that prevents any real advancement in the above-mentioned technology area is that a business may have different policies that are evaluated when one type of device is used versus when a different type of device is used by the customer.
Another issue is scale of effort that a business would entail by uniformly integrating customer interactions across a plethora of existing technology platforms and systems. Such an effort would require replacing each system or substantially rewriting all or a significant part of the source code associated with the existing systems.